One
by AstoriaGrace
Summary: Several years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is about to marry the man of her dreams. Wedding jitters, however, are impossible to avoid! (Cannon-divergent, OCC, AU- You have been warned!) Dramione short.


One

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this short little story (formerly part of one of my one-shot collections). If you have a spare moment, please consider dropping a review for me below- reviews make my day!_

 _Basically, this is an OOC, cannon-divergent Dramione short, taking place a few years after the War. Get ready for Draco and Hermione's wedding!_

* * *

I take a deep and calming breath, the thumping of my heart echoing through my chest like cannon fire. Staring intently at my reflection in the small, white, mirror before me, I'm momentarily struck with a paralyzing fear of insufficiency. I'm about to become the bride of the most wonderful man that I could have ever wished for… but what if I'm not the best for him? I close my eyes, clenching my sweaty hands. I love Draco Malfoy more than anything in the entire world… but will we be alright as a married couple?

Soft, warm, hands grab my shoulders, and I look up into the face of one of my best friends, Ginny Weasley. She grins down at me, looking lovelier than ever in her pale blue bride's maid's dress. "Are you okay? Oh, you look so nervous." She rubs my back, and I groan in despair.

"I can't do this! What if everything falls apart? What if I trip going down the aisle? What if I forget my vows?" My voice rises in panic, as Ginny begins to pin gauzy blue flowers into my hair.

"Really, it's okay. You're going to be fine. You've been dating him for two years now, and it's obvious to everyone- even Harry and Ron- that you two are meant for each other." Ginny pulls out a makeup bag, and begins to powder my face as I fidget.

Harry and Ron, Ginny's fiancé and brother respectively, are also my close friends. We've been through hell together, and nothing could ever break the Golden Trio apart. I sigh, pursing my lips as Ginny applies blush. "I know…" If I really think about things, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Yet, my stomach is still filled with horrible butterflies, and my entire frame is trembling.

"Hermione Granger!" Harry Potter bursts into my dressing room, snatching Ginny up to give her a quick kiss. "Or should I say Hermione Malfoy?!" He winks playfully, his brilliant green eyes flashing. "You look quite lovely. Are you sure that you really want to get hitched with that insufferable prat, though?" He laughs as Ginny slaps him lightly. "Only kidding, only kidding. Malfoy has, I'll admit, improved enormously." It's no secret that Draco and his gang of Slytherin friends had been the Golden Trio's worst enemies through pretty much all seven years of school, but we've been graduated for almost three years, and things are defiantly changing as far as relationships go.

"I'm sure." I reply a bit more confidently, suppressing the quiver in my voice. I've wanted nothing more than this ever since our first date together, when we were just eighteen. It was after the fall of the Dark Lord, and Draco and I literally bumped into each other on complete accident at the Ministry of Magic, where we had both accepted internships. I spilled my hot coffee all over myself, and he took me to his tiny office to get cleaned up. After several months of not even knowing if the other was still alive, we had a lot to catch up on, and so we had decided to do it over dinner that very night. Let's just say that we hit it off fast.

I smile fondly at the memory of his pale face, shining in the light of the candles on our table. Now, I'll see his face every day of my life- for the rest of my years. With a final breath, I stand, allowing Ginny to smooth out the silky ruffles of my white gown. Harry takes my hand; kissing it quickly.

"I've got to get outside; a best man's work is never done. I'll see you in about ten minutes! I'll tell Malfoy that you're crying bucket loads, and seriously considering ditching the wedding to go elope with Ron." He waves cheerily over his shoulder, and Ginny sends him a rude gesture.

"I have no idea why Draco picked him for the honored position." I smile, slipping on my white high heels. "I tell you, I almost wish that Blaise Zabini wasn't off honeymooning with Padma Patil in Peru. He would have been an enormous improvement over Harry."

Ginny laughs, grabbing ahold of my hands with a rapt expression and doing a small dance. "I'm so happy for you. I would hug you, but I don't want to ruin your dress. Oh, just know that I wish you the very, very best in your life with Draco."

I grin, my brown eyes sparkling. The door to my dressing room flies open and an assortment of women come giggling in. First, there are my other bride's maids; Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, and Hanna Abbott. All of these women have become quite close to me in the years after school, mostly through our work in the Ministry of Magic. They all look resplendent in the floaty, blue dresses that Ginny and I picked out. My mother runs to me, kissing me a bit awkwardly on the cheek to avoid messing up my outfit. Narcissa Malfoy towers behind her, looking a bit tearful, but still perfectly composed. Molly Weasley moves behind me to adjust my long veil, and I can hear her sniffling. She's practically my second mother, and I find my heart melting at the wonder of this moment.

"Is everyone here?" Narcissa Malfoy smiles, holding her hands up for silence, just as the door flies open one last time. Teddy Lupin, our little ring-bearer, and Ginny's tiny niece, Victiore Weasley the flower-girl, come tumbling in. Narcissa laughs, lifting Teddy to her chest as she continues. "Draco and the other boys have already gathered in the court, and it's time for us to go down to. You remember the format from the rehearsal, I hope?"

We all murmur in affirmation, lining up at the door of Malfoy Manor, just outside the courtyard where my future husband is waiting. I take a deep breath, twisting my shining pearl engagement ring around my finger.

Pansy Parkinson leans back to me, whispering consolingly. "While we were at school, I never thought that I'd be saying this, but you look stunning, Granger." She smirks, and I bow my head in modest thanks.

The butterflies in my stomach give another enormous flutter as the doors open, and the girls exit, leaving me alone and nervous in the empty hall. My father hurries in; looking the slightest bit flustered, and places his hand on my arm. I glance at the clock on the wall above us. One more minute before we can go out… I towards my dad, and he sends me a tearful smile.

"What's wrong?" My brows crinkle in concern and he wipes his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just- it's just that you're my little girl… but after today, you won't be anymore. You'll be a Malfoy- and I'm going to miss you so much." He squeezes my hand as one of our ushers, Justin Finch-Fletchly, opens the door, beckoning us out.

Arm in arm with my father, I step into the sunshine, the heels of my shoes clicking over the white stone paving of the courtyard. Rows of people are seated in elegant, white chairs, and they all turn their heads to stare at me as I walk past. I hardly even notice anyone else, however, as my eyes are fixed firmly on those of my fiancé. Draco looks just as good in white as he does in black; his silvery hair glints like diamonds under the sun and I can see a tear of joy running down his pale cheek.

His lips move soundlessly as we stand facing each other, and I blush beneath my veil. The small, extremely old wizard standing between us begins to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen," He has a wheezy voice, but for once in my life I'm not irritated by the imperfection of this. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two passionate souls." I giggle softly at the term "passionate", and I see Draco smirk just a bit, winking at me through the tears still shining in his eyes.

"Do you, Draco Lucius, take Hermione Jean, to have and to hold, to love and respect and cherish, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" The wizened wizard chirps, looking intently towards Draco, who takes an enormous, shuddering, breath.

"I do." He smiles brilliantly down at me, with a tender light shining in his big grey eyes. My entire body tingles, and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks. As I gasp in sheer joy and excitement.

"Do you, Hermione Jean, take Draco Lucius, to have and to hold, to love and respect and cherish, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

I raise my eyes to the soft blue sky, blinking tears from my long eyelashes. I bow my head with the tiniest giggle. "Always." I whisper, looking up into his unearthly beautiful face, my lips parted in a blissful smile.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" The wizard squeaks, raising his wand.

Draco snakes his slender fingers around mine, pulling me close as shining silver and gold stars spiral down and around us. I can hear sobs from our friends and family as shower of doves fly into the air and blue flowers burst suddenly from the ground at our feet, spreading like an azure carpet over the pearly stone- leading to our new life. My heart practically stops beating, as Draco wraps his strong arms around me, raising me to his lips. Amidst a torrent of applause, we kiss passionately but tenderly. I can feel the traces of our tears mingling as our cheeks touch. We are truly and completely one; and we always will be.

* * *

 _Finis_


End file.
